


[PODFIC]Déjà Vu

by lunatique



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999, xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: Sometimes Yuuko has days where her only visitor is the same person, over and over, from countless realities. Today, that person is Subaru.
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[PODFIC]Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Déjà Vu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411834) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



LENGHT: 25:51 mins | SIZE: 25mb

[STREAMING + DOWNLOAD](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE2019_dejavu_TB.mp3)

Right-click+"save link as" the streaming link to download! :D


End file.
